Project Summary/Abstract Research Experience and Training Coordination Core (RETCC) The overall goal of the LSU Superfund Research Center (LSU SRP) is to understand how redox-active metal oxides and organic pollutants associated with particulate matter (PM) react to form environmentally persistent free radicals (EPFRs) and secondary pollutants (e.g., dioxins); how EPFRs are stabilized and decay; and how EPFRs induce cardiovascular and pulmonary dysfunction. To solve these complex research questions, the LSU SRP brings together scientists from diverse areas, including chemistry, physics, environmental sciences, and toxicology. To date, the LSU SRP has trained more than 30 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in these diverse research disciplines. LSU SRP trainees receive their research training through work defined by the individual research projects but receive additional training through programs administered by the Research Experience and Training Coordination Core (RETCC). The Core has enhanced trainees? training and professional development through unique programs meant to increase their appreciation of transdisciplinary collaboration; for communicating to diverse audiences, including teachers, K?12 students, and community groups; and for the ethical conduct of research. The RETCC will continue to facilitate the professional development and training of all LSU SRP trainees through three Specific Aims. In Aim 1, cross-disciplinary education in the environmental and biomedical sciences will be enhanced through innovative programs. For example, the RETCC will continue to provide webinar-based biweekly meetings for cross-disciplinary discussion and dissemination of research findings. It will also use the webinar program for professional development activities, for example, for educating trainees in the ethical conduct of research. Moreover, the Core will fund two externships per year, in which the trainees visit other institutions to learn techniques not available on our campuses. In Aim 2, the RETCC will support the professional development of trainees by providing education programs in writing, presentation skills, interviewing, and leadership. In an innovative approach, trainees have now organized themselves into a Leadership Advisory Board with the vision that trainees will learn leadership skills by directing the activities of other trainees. In Aim 3, trainees will mentor undergraduates completing a service-learning course at a local historically black university. Together, the trainees and their mentees will play a key role in facilitating bidirectional communication between SRP researchers and a North Baton Rouge community (Alsen) affected by Superfund-related issues, ensuring that trainees become adept at communicating science to diverse audiences. Finally, to enhance the impact and overall well-being of our program, in Aim 4, the Core will work together with other institutional programs to recruit a diverse population of high-quality trainees.